Ex-Lover's Lover
by A Wolf's Nightmare
Summary: An old flame from Kate's past challenges Humphrey for her paw. Who will win?
1. Mate, Lover, and Classical Omega

"So, Humphrey?" Stacy started. "How long were we out?"

"Just a few hours. It wasn't that long if you were the one hypnotized."

"How did you get us back? What happened to Elizabeth? What day is it? Are we going to fall back into this hypnosis state again?" Lilly asked so many questions; Humphrey tried to answer all of them in one sitting.

"I sang a song backwards to get you back, I don't know where Elizabeth is, I think it's Friday, and I'm 99.9% sure you are not going back to that hypnosis state."

"Okay, thanks. Oh and also…"

"Garth is safe." Humphrey answered.

"Thank God." Lilly sighed. They continued to walk down their path back to their friends and family.

"Geez, we went a long way down." Stacy said as she looked around.

"I know, but you're safe and we're back in Jasper where no one is going to battle me or anyone else and holy shit, who is that?" Humphrey pointed to the wolf who was sitting next to Kate, Garth, and Aaron.

They walked up to this mysterious wolf with confused faces. The wolf had slivery gray fur, blue eyes, and black streaks.

"Oh, thank God you're alright Humphrey." Kate said as she gave Humphrey a hug. "Where were you? I see that you got Stacy and Lilly back."

"Yeah, I did. So, who is this… stranger?" Humphrey asked.

"I'm James." The wolf replied.

"Okay, that still doesn't answer my question on who you are."

"Humphrey, be nice." Kate said. "He's a friend of mine."

"By the story they told us, they were more than friends." Aaron said.

"Aaron!"

"What? I was helping you breaking the news to him." Aaron explained.

"When someone breaks some news to someone else that is troubling, you wait for the perfect time to tell them."

"You know what; I don't need to be yelled at. I'm leaving to see Hutch."

"You are going to Hutch's den?" James asked. "Since when are you two friends?"

"Their not just friends. Their butt-buddies." Kate said.

"Kate!"

"What? I was helping you." Kate said sarcastically.

"Anyway, see ya later." Aaron left with a huff.

"That guy is weird." Garth said.

"Yeah, but what did he mean he was more than a friend?" Humphrey asked.

"Well, I met him in alpha school. He helped me with some training and we really hit it off."

"Yeah, she's a great girl." James said with a smile. "Whoever is your mate is one lucky wolf."

"Right over here dude. Mate, lover, and classical omega." Humphrey said with a raised paw.

"Oh, you're with an omega. That's… different."

"Well, yeah. We hit it off just as well."

"Oh, alright. Well, I have to go now." He then left leaving the gang in an uncomfortable position.

"What was that all about?" Lilly asked.

"I don't know." Humphrey replied as he scratched his head. "But I'm glad he's gone."

"Were you jealous?" Garth asked.

"No! What makes you think that?"

"You might have an accelerated brain power, but I can understand facial expressions."

"You look into another mans face just to see if you can comfort them? You have a mate dude. Get over it."

"What the- I don't hunt for the same pack! Aaron does!"

"He hunts for both packs!" Stacy said. "There's a difference!"


	2. Vincent Price

James walked through the forest with a grim look upon his face. Why did Kate get a new ante? Just why? He was there first. He should have her as a mate and not that flea-bag omega.

"What is wrong with her?" James asked himself. "I am a perfect match for her. I'm a strong alpha with a great personality. Alphas are supposed to be with alphas. Not omegas."

He kept pacing around the forest with the sky turning black. He didn't know this of course, but he kept walking. Depressed and alone, was left with only his thoughts and memories. His favorite was when he met Kate.

_~Flashback~_

_James walked with a forlorn face_

_He knew he was going to win the Alpha's race_

_Every year, the new arrivals come in_

_And that's where the fun begins_

_The young teens would be tested for their strength and mind_

_As much as their speed and their final time_

_James' mind was filled with happy thoughts about his fate_

_Only because the only thing on his mind was a girl named Kate_

_She was so beautiful, funny, and a great friend_

_She would be his until they were dead_

_At the race, they prepped for the run_

_But James couldn't keep his eye on his one true love_

_He got up all his courage and walked up to her_

_His paws were sweaty and felt like he was going to fall_

_He went up and said, "After the race, would you want to hang out?"_

_She gave him answer that he would've never count_

_She said, "I would love to, but, I promised someone else that I would."_

_James felt heartbroken, but held it in as best he could_

_He said, "Oh that's alright. Maybe another time."_

_But James was completely out of her mind_

_James waited for her to come back but she never did_

_He should've never trusted that little kid._

_As his mind started to wander as he walked through the woods_

_He was in a world of fools_

_For a boy his age, he was considered nice_

_But over the time, he became more like Vincent Price_

_In the woods, he could reflect on the horrors of his intentions_

_And wander dark paths alone and tormented_

_As he walked through the dark halls_

_He slowly back up against a wall_

_The trees became to sway and creek_

_His horrid insanity had reached his peek_

_He saw many wolves that were slaves_

_And also saw Kate, his girl call from beyond the grave_

_He had nothing but thoughts, but he was stuck with one_

_He can't let Kate marry anyone_


	3. Lying Trolls

Humphrey, Kate, Garth, and Lilly were having a relaxing stroll through the park. That is until Garth brought up what happened yesterday with James.

"Garth, stop. I'm serious." Humphrey pleaded.

"You are jealous! I just know it!"

"Garth, stop teasing Humphrey." Lilly told him.

"But he is jealous! I just know it!"

"I'm not jealous! So, shut the fudge up!"

"Humphrey, calm down." Kate comforted him. "It doesn't matter if you're jealous or not. I totally forgot about him until yesterday. And I'm pretty sure I promised someone to be there with them." Kate nudged Humphrey.

"You went hunting the day you came back."

"So, we still spent time together."

"Yeah. Two normal wolves would walk around the park and talk, but instead, we take the lovers trip across the map to Idaho."

"I'm pretty sure Idaho is not that far from here." Garth added.

"Who cares? Alright. But back to the point, I am glad that we're together and I'm not jealous." He finished.

"I'm not fighting about this any more." Garth replied.

"Thank you."

""Cause I know you're jealous." Garth said with a smirk.

"Shut the fudge up you red piece of turd!"

"Hey, don't call me a piece of turd you doughnut!"

"What is up with everyone and saying doughnuts?" Lilly asked Kate. Kate shrugged it off and instantly broke up the fight.

"Okay, guys. Stop it. No more fight for three days."

"Fine." Then out of the blue, James stood in front of the gang. They were startled by his surprise visit.

"Oh, James. What are you doing here?" Kate asked.

"I just came to visit. And have a friendly chat with Humphrey. Alone." Humphrey looked at his friends with displeasure before following James.

They stood about a few feet away from the other and spoke.

"Look, Humphrey. I need to ask you something personally. Are you listening?" Humphrey nodded.

"Good." He then took a deep breath. "I don't want you to be… with Kate."

"Why? Did she catch anthrax?" Humphrey asked confused.

"No. I don't want you to be with her as in being her mate."

"What?! Why?"

"Because I saw her first!" James ponded on the ground.

"Um, untrue. The first thing she saw was her parents when they gave birth to her."

"Not that! I was in love with her first and she blew me off!"

"Well, I can see why she left you."

"What is that supposed to mean?!"

"Well, you're getting all defensive over Kate. She loves me and not you. And as far as she knows it, you and she are friends."

"That is a good argument Humphrey." James said with a sigh.

"Thank you."

"However, I reject it and I'm going to beat you up for her paw."

"What?! No, I'll get my friends to help me…"

"Trolls." James said.

"How are always loyal and never let me down."

"Lying trolls." James said. "Whatever you're planning, I'm sure I'll beat up." And with that, he left.


	4. Promises with the Devil

Humphrey sat in his den with Kate staring at his caribou. He didn't feel like eating at the moment. Kate noticed his face and spoke up.

"Is there something wrong, Humphrey?" She asked with sympathy.

"What-what? Oh, I'm fine." Humphrey said with a sigh.

"It's okay, you can tell me."

"No, I'm fine." Kate went up to him and nuzzled him. After a few seconds, he caved.

"Okay. If you insist." Humphrey said. Kate smiled. "That… James guy. You know him. He wants to… beat me up."

"What? That's crazy. I know him and he wouldn't beat up anyone for no reason."

"Well, it's true. He said it to me when he came over yesterday."

"Is that what he called you over for?" Humphrey nodded. "Well, maybe we should talk to him."

"That's a great idea. We should do that. Uh-huh." Humphrey said nervously.

"Oh, don't be nervous Humphrey. He is probably teasing you. Come on." They then started to walk to Eve den. She saw the two walking over to her and she put on a smile.

"Oh, hey you two. What brings you two over here?" Eve asked.

"Hi, Eve. Do you remember that race in alpha school we had? The one I was in?"

"Oh, course I do! How could I forget?"

"Well, remember that wolf James that was there." Eve nodded.

"Oh, that James. He was so cute!"

"Yeah, and before you know it, he will practically kill you with it." Humphrey said stressed.

"What wrong? You don't like him?"

"Humphrey thinks James want to beat him up." Kate explained.

"It's true! He told me that he wants to be your mate!" Humphrey said as he pointed his furry finger at Kate.

"Oh, I'm sure he's just scaring you. He used to do that in alpha school after the race." Eve said as Kate agreed. "I think I know where he is exactly."

"You do? That's great!" Kate said. The trio then walked over to the forest where they saw James and Garth conversing. James noticed them and turned around.

"Hey, guys." He said.

"Don't change the subject." Humphrey told him.

"What are you talking about?"

"Humphrey thinks that you want to beat him up and be with me." Kate said with a giggle.

"What? That's crazy! Look, why don't we talk over here?" James said as he motioned for him to follow. They started to talk.

"Look, Humphrey. I don't know what has gotten into you, but I don't want to beat up you."

"Yes you do! You told me!"

"I know." Humphrey then gave him a confused looked. "I don't want to beat you up any more. I want to bury you in a hole. Make sure you die a slow, agonizing death. Make you suffer with pain and hell. And if you tell anyone else, you'll take it up with the devil." He then walked away.

"So, Humphrey?" Kate asked as he turned around. "I hope you two had an understanding. He doesn't want to beat you up."

"Oh, I know!" He said as he sprinted away. "I need to see someone. Someone how can help me."

"Why did he run away?" Eve asked.

"I don't know." Kate replied.


	5. Ex-Lover's Lover

Humphrey ran and ran trying to find what he was looking for.

"Damn it! Where is he?" He then stopped to see a den in front of him.

"Got him." He went inside and saw Aaron sleeping next to Hutch.

"Oh, they do look cute together. Kate was right." He whispered to himself. "Now to wake them up as subtle as possible." He went up to their ears and screamed.

"Wake up and help me!" Aaron and Hutch woke up with a jolt. They looked around in a confused state. They then saw Humphrey in front of them.

"Oh, it's you." Aaron said as he wiped his eyes. Hutch gave out a yawn.

"What are you doing here?"

"And why did you scream in our ears?" Hutch asked.

"I need your help with James."

"I know him!" Hutch said. "We were in alpha school together. He used to scare me."

"He scares me too!" Aaron said. "I met him before and he used to bully me."

"Really?" Hutch asked.

"Yeah."

"Yeah, and now he's going to scare me to death. Literally!" He grabbed Hutch's face and shook it around while he said that. He let go and looked at Aaron.

"Would you help me?"

"Sure. After all, I get to stick it to some mangy bully." Aaron with a sneer.

"Great. Because Kate and almost everyone else don't believe me."

"Well, we do." Hutch said as Aaron agreed.

"Great! Now we need a plan that will drive him away."

"We can't scare him. The guy is like a professional."

"Yeah, we just need him to move somewhere… wait? Move. Packaging. Shipment. Skittles. I got an idea!" Humphrey then searched around Aaron's den.

"Be careful with my stuff!" Aaron said. Meanwhile, James was walking through the forest with a smile on his face.

"I have the best plan ever! And soon, I will get rid of my ex-lover's lover, Humphrey." He started to laugh maniacally until he stepped in something.

"Eww. What's this?" He picked up his paw and saw something gooey. He sniffed it and saw it smelt great.

"This is a weird smell." He licked it of his paw.

"Wow! This is great!" He then looked at the floor and saw pieces of it in a trail. "Oh, another piece!" He picked it up and ate it.

"Oh, another piece!" He picked up another and ate it.

"Oh, another piece!" He picked up another and ate it.

"He's getting close." Humphrey said.

"Oh, another piece!" He picked up another and ate it.

"Oh, another piece!" He picked up another and ate it.

"He's a piece away! Now!" As James picked up the last piece, a crate fell on him and he was trapped. Humphrey, Aaron, and Hutch locked it up and slapped a sticker on it.

"There we go! Japan." Aaron read from the sticker.

"Oh, let's go!" Hutch said as he heard hunters approaching. There were two and when they saw the crate, they shrugged and took off with it.

"Better get this to the post office." One of the said.

"We did it!" Humphrey said as he hugged the others.

"Oh, Christ. How can I be so dumb?" James said. "Next time Humphrey. Next time!"


End file.
